


Born of the Sky

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character building, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: She always knew where she came from





	Born of the Sky

She always knew where she came from

She asked a question of the sky  
And it answered  
Come away with me  
She reached out to the stars  
And they beckoned her closer  
She laughed and spun  
Dizzy under the full moon  
Her arms open to the world  
She lived with everything she had  
And felt the stardust in her bones

She was born of the sky  
The deep cold of the void  
The impossible heat of a Star  
The speed of a comet streaking by  
The peaceful grace  
Of the moon in our sky

She took more hits than anyone could see  
Storms raging within her  
More powerful than anyone could know  
From a distance there is beauty in it  
Where she stands she knows it’s power  
These things shape her  
But they don’t define her

She is born of the sky  
Stardust, gravity,  
Storms and fire raging in the dark  
It is all inside her  
It calls to her

And like all things born  
One day she’ll   
Return

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really sure what this is, but it was an interesting character that it created in my mind.


End file.
